Phinception
As usual, after that same old tiring day from school, I slammed myself to my bed after switching the air conditioner on. It should be one of the worst days I've ever experienced in my life. Come think of it, First two periods goes along with Science and someone stole my book from my locker, plus, I can't do the reading assignments and finish the chapter review questions. Result? I need to sit in a corner finishing all of the chapter reviews I missed because some no-brain took my book away. After the two-period and snack time, and English class, I found myself sitting down in a corner copying 13 Mandarin words 20 times. And then after 45 minutes, here comes Math. Man the teacher never did pay enough attention on where we left off, and speeds up with random things. At lunchtime, people starts tricking me out by calling out names for Phineas and Ferb, and by calling out names, I mean "embarrass me as being the ONLY true Phineas and Ferb Fan in school", and teasing Phineas and Ferb and saying things like it's only suitable for babies or stuff like that. The last two periods goes fine, and the bell rings just before I found ice cream all over my shirt and everyone waiting for their car laughing at me. What a dastardly shameful and annoying day, eh? There I lay down, facing up to the ceiling. I always find this funny, every time I feel blue, the sunlight casted from the curtains on my two windows forms a triangle shadow. And that's just what happened when I just remembered something-Humanities homework. A 5000-word essay about the Italian Renaissance. And here comes my mom's car rolling down the driveway. And I did realize the day is about to get worse. My mother never liked to see someone sleeping in the middle of schoolwork time. She wakes me up and displays such an annoying face that I'm forced to walk out of my dream and back to reality. Two hours working on the essay, and my mom dashes in to the room, as she was about to go for a business trip. What a coincidence. I do need a rest from this whole bunch of school stuff and people who always wants the family to be as perfect as it is. As soon as her office's car drives out of the block, I locked myself in the room, doing whatever I pleasure. Nothing in this world ever meant that much to me, except for three things. One of them, is Phineas and Ferb. I can't never stop thinking about it. My mind always took my away to soar away far from our home universe, and into where triangle-headed kids are normal and rules, schools and economical status doesn't count as part of life. A place where your brain will suck information naturally even tweens and teens can build their very own plane or boat or jumping rope robot, right in their backyard. That's what some people call life is. As the clock passes 10 PM, I lay there in bed, all lights off, with a pretty rainy and stormy weather outside, wondering if I can ever go to the world of freedom-the world of Phineas and Ferb. No matter how hard I pray it's such an impossible thing to do, and my dreams will never come true. So I just lay down there, wondering how my life will change if I'm in The Universe of Possibilities. Suddenly my head hurts and I can't carry on to imagine this at a greater scale. I shut my eyes closed and enter a deep layer of slumber... But not pass 2 minutes...something strange happens, and I do mean really strange, I thought I was in a dream. When I was snoozing, the air conditioner shuts off for no reasons, my laptop slowly closes itself, and a breeze starts passing by. And a really, really bright white light woke me up of nowhere. Just as I was as confused as ever, the most familiar voices I've ever heard echoes through the room. ----- "Dill, wake up!" "Dill!" It was him. I am sure that day it was him. Him, the boy who changes everything. "Phineas, we have never attempted an operation like this!" That one was Ferb's. "Well do you remember the time when we also took Allison out of the world of impossibility?" I know I must be dreaming. But I braced myself to peek out. And yes, there they was. Phineas and Ferb, standing in a corner of a room deciding if they are ever going to take me to wherever. Perhaps the Universe of Possibilities? I know I was dreaming, and I know I am darn sure about it. I dashed off to the bathroom and splashes water to my face. I slapped myself a couple of times. But no luck, it ain't a dream. "So, are you ready for your big journey of life?" Phineas asked from my room. Once again, I braced myself to answer that easy question. But to my astonishment, the word "Yes" slipped out of my mouth before I can ever think more of it. After a few dialogues, there I am, lost in a bright halo of white light, Perhaps these guys from the Universe of Possibilities is developing ways to transport inter-universe. Rough ride inside that giant white stuff, and I can only see white. Until then, the light starts to fade as we touched down to a hard surface. Then questions ran through my mind. "Are we there?" is most questioned. Answer is yes. The giant ball of white fades out completely and I'm completely shocked at what I was seeing-The Flynn-Fletcher Residence Backyard. "So what do you think about this universe?" Phineas said, as I was examining myself. Everything changed. I have 4 fingers instead of 5, and everything else is exactly the same as I pictured it in my imagination. I simply laughed a bit and joined the gang. They should be doing something today, shouldn't they? Still astonished by everything that happens all of the sudden, I decided to leave the gang for their daily montage to explore Danville some more. Surprisingly, it's almost as similar as what I thought it looks like! The MOAT circles Central Danville, and a couple of towers starts gaining it's height on the Southeast of Central, and there is also major news that a new manmade island will be constructed. Simply I thought I was dreaming. I ran as fast as I can down the hill and smashed myself into a fence. But I don't wake up. Pain is all over my body. This ain't a dream; It's reality! I'm in The Universe of Possibilities! As usual, some mysterious force cleaned up the boys's Big Idea and everyone is dismissed after tea. Phineas and Ferb invited me for an extended stay to know more about the Impossible Universe. It was a long chit-chat session. They seemed to know me like we are old friends reunited, but I am not. I did not even stay at Danville for a day, yet. Feeling tired of the long day, I excused myself and walk down the driveway to a destination I never know existed. But hey, I discovered an apartment access card and it's key! Labeled "Grand Phineas Suites-Central", I am sure that this town is built on dreams and imagination, because everything you find around here in Danville, is plainly something that someone thought about! That was a main idea of why everyone says Danville is The City of Dreams. And it was meant to be like that. ---- This is all where it started. Those buildings I ever imagined being in Danville exists. I felt like an original cartooniverse person, not minding if anyone is looking at me with a strange face. I think that it's pretty common for people who travel to other universes to be greeted like this. I look like my old Earthling look, just with the tux that I always imagined every time I think about myself and life in Danville. I knew I never made a Grand Phineas Residences in the Central, but the card says it belongs to one building that started the Danvillian Revolution, the Tri State Tower. I can't even believe my eyes while seeing my vision coming true. It is like a dream come true-or am I in a dream? I was about to find out. I took a Subway train to central station (alias the station beneath Tri State Tower), very startled to discover my wallet full of everything I ever imagine I will carry: The TSTN Card, a credit card, the Danville Card (a card I imagined that can be used to access any buildings) and plenty of money. I thought to myself, I must be dreaming. Scanning the TSTN card through the barrier and down into Maple Street's subway stop, it was visioned on how I envision it. Very strange. A world of dreams. I am the only human from my home universe in there, others are just Cartooniverses. It's kinda funny. I board a train to central (the subway system is just as I planned) in a rush hour. The train is stuck full of commuters and cigarette odor (it's a smoking-able train) roaring through the vast tunnels of Underground Danville. Passing almost 12 stops I jumped off where almost half the train exits-Central. Then let my imagination control where I should go. As expected, exit P (Tri State Tower) is there, with barriers leading to a long escalator into Tri State Tower's Lower Ground floor. The station is very lively, VERY lively. Men and women in tuxes everywhere with name cards. Tourists are trapped in a exit forgetting where their train tickets is. Trains arriving every thirty seconds, colorful lights guide the train timetable and the barriers are just as sleek as they be. I rode up the escalator, found my way to a restricted area where my Danville Card works like I thought it would. And here comes the shocker: The very elevator I dreamed of. Fashioned like I visualize it, with it's keypad nicely located where my mind locates it. I press the P button in the bottom of the keypad, and the elevator door opens-revealing on what I imagined has came to life. The planned elevator trip time of 25 seconds are realistic, and my penthouse-to my very nerves-are DEFINITELY congruent to my vision. Very strange, yet beautiful, yet bizarre, and yet again beautiful... ---- That night, I can't even rest a single eye; it's being used to scan the Danville Skyline-not to mention all of the light. I was very curious that time. "Was I In A Dream?" I tried banging my head on the wall and stabbing myself with a fork. But there is no use for the torture; It hurts. I normally would wake up if something is trying to hurt me-or if I was forced to go to the loo. I drank as much as root beer as possible (I went on a sugar rash and added an extra torture by falling down a series of stairs) until my genital appliances forces me to go. At this moment I will be laid awake with my bladder full of waste ready to be discharged. But in this strange occasion, I felt like nothing but a normal loo trip. Strange? It is. My body is starting to work against it's nature. I am a heavy sleeper. Even though I need to spend almost an hour in bed just to drive me in the dreamworld, it took me a pretty long time to realize it's time to wake up. But this one enemy of my dreamworld barrier should wake me up instantly. What is this secret weapon? Simple. H2O. I undressed quickly and entered the shower chamber. Head full of hopes to escape my brain, I set the water pressure to maximal, press the cold water button, and almost instantly... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" The stream of very cold water hit me in high speed, as cold as it is. But in fact, it did not wake me up. I tried to torture myself once again in the stairs, but nothing worked. And by this point, I'm starting to believe that my brain is playing tricks on me. But another part of my brain says that my body is in the Cartooniverse, the Phineas and Ferb one, that is. I quit torturing my body and took a trip down the elevator. I need to discover more about this strange world that seems to be popping out of everyone's minds. And my ears, in this case. Mind the speed of the elevator. Exiting the giant landmark (which on one view point looks like a rocket) itself gives me a sensation of imagination and curiosity. I trotted down the calm midnight streets of Downtown Danville, which looks like nothing but art. At some points it will turn left or right and face a unique building, it's streetlights always turn green as I go right. Crossing The MOAT Mall (alias Tri State Tower's solution of ferry docks in the MOAT) in it's long travelators freaked me out. The design of the bridge-port-mall, the travelator, the surroundings, they look similar like anything I ever think of. In the end of the mall, I stepped out in the other end, boarding a random bus. It took me back to the other side and ends it's route at an office park (that looks freakishly similar to what I ever thought of), giving me a clear opportunity to explore this newly made manmade island, with still only few towers erected from the artificial ground. Seems like Phineas and Ferb took a break from this construction, because it's very obvious that it's not completed nicely and only 1/3rd of the island is ever completed. For the name of curiosity, I walked by a construction detail board that describes the construction of Landmark Danville. I can't believe my eyes. On the architect corner, there is two words that scares the moonlight out of me. It says: Architect: Dill Anshar. My brain is getting twisty. Really twisty I have mixed feelings And thoughts Strange? A 100 percent. Not believing my eyes, I pushed the gate open (which is unlocked), and my eyes feasted on the panorama of, well, wet sand, water, giant construction devices, glaring lights and a mess of concrete. A basic lookout in a land expansion project. But this one is like no other. Everything is automated. Only there is no one to supervise the engines. So basically, I am standing where only three humans (excluding me) have ever stood straight up without drowning. The Danville Harbor has been transformed to a giant island. I felt a weird shock over my brain as I was walking around inspecting. How can my name get here? It's not even a 24 hour stay but my name is everywhere. I closed the gates and trot to the nearest subway entrance (which is the first station in the island). Very artistic. I went down the automated escalator to the concourse, where everything looks like nothing but contemporary art, shaped like 1/4th of a pyramid. It looks very calm. I pass my way through the barriers and down to the platform. I can see this station is newly made alongside the island. Since it's 12 AM, the trains should arrive in intervals of 10 minutes... and they do. I hopped on the automated night train (which looks like my third idea for the midnight train) with only two carriages as soon as it's doors open. And as soon as it starts to depart, I got another shock. On the top right corner of every automated carriage, it has a plate stating the trains status. And these plate shocked me. It announces that it was made by Finn Technologies (alias Phineferb) and engineered by...guess who else? The high speed train took me back to the mainland in just 30 seconds. And I don't feel a glitch. The train is perfectly engi.....neered. I myself never thought I can make a high speed train this smooth. Nothing seems to rattle, really, except for my brain, trying to throw out whatever I've seen tonight. ---- I hopped off the midnight train on the Red Light District or Chinatown, two stops after central in the Central island. I travelled up the elevator to a random outdoor platform, as I decided to eyewitness Danvillian nightlife with my very eyes. And this is the best way for me to describe it: A mix of exotic Chinese culture and western nightlife cultures gleam over thousands of red lanterns and traffic lights that go red all the time. I was in a middle of ecstasy environment. Everywhere I look-Chinese 24-hour restaurants, Chinese people, people singing songs while walking down the sidewalk, nightclubs that play those songs given for free in Tap Tap Revenge, old cars and hobos pushing cartloads of trash to alleyways with black cats patrolling their territory. The authentic smell of midnight life in this new metropolis extends beyond the red light horizon and into the other zones of the city. Fireworks lit off from random boats at the MOAT, accompanied by some instrumental light from nearby buildings. As I crosses it, a ferry docked into the Tri State Mall, which is also playing some crazy pyrotechnics. Couples sitting at a random bench in Danville's first elevated bridge (and the tallest one that connects between Central and Downtown.) I explored my way through the epic blaze of light from the topless buildings and streetlights, and the color of the people passing by. Not to mention how busy Danville can be in a Sunday night. The roads are as calm as a sunday morning, but the sidewalks, bus and subway stops and taxi stands are full of humans in passion of recreating New York in a south part of the country. The countless number of traffic lights and cars as I progress, the number of late night staffs and workers exiting office parks in the right and left and entering another building-ranging from a nightclub, to a restaurant, to a dull residential flat and up to Danville's big malls and all of it's glorious apartment residences. The crossing lights flashing here and there all the time-the same principal applies with traffic lights. Elevators to the subway stops crowded, escalators and stairs down to the subway stops or underpass also occupied with the friendly cartoon-humanoid odor. Police siren comes off randomly from an even random-er direction. The city's large array of skyscrapers gives my eyes it's ultimate feast. I took my body up the street to discover one of the most active commercial area in the city. Yellow cabs and big colorful buses accompany me as my thoughts and visual guidance lead me to wondering all of my imagination becoming reality in a very strange manner and in a distance unknown universe that no real humans knows how to get to. Every building has it's own characteristics, ranging from it's lighting system and it's uses. It seems like there is these whole sea of people crowding on Commerce Avenue, getting of their workplace in colorful destination controlled elevator with their ID cards tapping the one reciever of a gate, ready to reunite with their family back home or progress to the next step of night life in this extensive metropolis submerged in an ocean of lights and people. Cue Nelson Rangell's "City Lights". I strangled down the stairs of an underpass. And down in the dull lighted underpass. there is more color. Shops offering things and the exotic smell of tobacco emerges, all kind of people with any kind of fashion style proudly presents themselves. And the excitement grows as I exited the underpass and facing the Tri State Tower. It seems like every Sunday night, night going Danvillians has a "tradition" to relax in Danville's most colorful park, spreading picnic blankets under a bright lamp post, while enjoying one of the numerous dancing fountains the Tri State Tower Park offers. But it seems like the attraction from the World's Tallest Tower (for the moment) that is encouraging everybody to assemble in this park, which eats as much as area the base of the Tower needs. And I was right. The pyrotechnics at the bridge is just the beginning. There is a magnificent lightshow from the tower that is enough to make everyone ran off their minds and enter the world of wonder. I once planned that the tower will have this sort of thing every chosen Sunday night, which drives everyone for a midnight picnic. And here it is, another piece of my great vision puzzle came together. Everyone near the tower is paying attention to the presentation, except me. My eyes are wondering around the panorama of all of my imaginary buildings, build precise one by one by who knows who. The DE Inc building standing where should it be, with Doofenshmirtz seems to be defeated and decided to bring some giant earplugs and go to sleep. My eyes darted here and there on the fabulous skyline. Offices, apartments, Office parks, malls, residences, hotels, and all other unlimited number of skyscraper purposes, showing off it's countless dazzling lights that turns on the night sky. This is Danville, my style. I advanced on my quest for the truth, or at least my quest to find my brain's emergency exit, and move out of the park to the Central subway station. I took the long elevator from another part of the park to the giant concourse fifty feet below sea level and lead my way to the Airport Express-super fast trains that only stops at the Airport (obviously), Central, Downtown and Landmark, on each individual part of the city's central station. I tap my TSTN card through a series of barriers and arrive in an alien artistic environment that leads passengers to the Airport Express platform. And the best way to describe this walkway and platform is: It's like being in a glass of milk with a dry chamber inside. It took me about two minutes to walk to the platform with the travelators. But now I was wrong, the two Airport Express stations of Central and Downtown are combined right beneath the MOAT. I waited for the next train, while my mind is whispering in a convincing way, that I was about to crack my puzzle piece. I've only made one wrong prediction about the trains, and that seems like I'm going to wake up-or combine with another person's dream... ---- Eyes darting over the alien architecture, the train finally approaches and the automated PA system announces the approach of the automated night train to the airport, thirty two miles away. Hopping on the train that looks like any other ordinary train, I slid down to my first class seat and make myself comfortable with it. The journey starts not too soon. There are a couple of people who are riding the train today, but not really colorful. They look like important executives, holding their boarding passes they acquired from the In-City check on on the tower, perhaps. The train, with only little lights with tints of yellow, red and green, guided the train on it's tracks. The system I dreamt of, the PTrain AVLNS, is the instrument that is guiding this machine-less train on it's tracks. It took ten minutes to reach Terminal Three of the airport. It stopped precisely and I alighted straight away. As soon as I exited the underground station, I was greeted by Tri State International Airport, one of my greatest visions. I set my foot on Terminal 3's sixth floor. The Tri State Airlines terminal. The building is magnificent, the architecture is staggering, all of the other components of the building are jaw-dropping, and all of them, came right out of my head. I took the elevator up to Level 7, tap my way through the employee's entrance through the immigration area, and was greeted by another mind-blowing scene. The SkyDeck, or the park at Terminal 3's roof and all of it's lounges overlooking the airport, freezes me. After warming up, I tapped on the "OPEN" button at one of the sliding doors dividing the two areas, and stood out. I hurried down my way to it's edges and was welcomed with a formidable panorama. Terminal 1 and 2 houses other airlines leading outside the country, a lot mess of other terminals scattered around serving other airlines to domestic and international destinations, and in between them, my vision, Tri State Airlines fleet. from PJets to Airbus, everything I ever imagined of, exist. Planes take off and land it's four main runways every ten seconds, and even more exist in the taxiways. But THIS means that I AM in a dream! There is no possible way that everything corresponds to what I ever thought of! I was trapped inside a room with no doors! I ran and ran and ran alongside the terminal, making sure that I don't miss a detail. Tri State Airlines logo, Terminal elevators, washrooms, lounges, the control tower, the planes, the runways, the lights, everything corresponds. I keep on pacing the 90-gate terminal to find a leak, but I found none. The train is my only evidence that It's not only my dream, even if it was a dream. Then this one sight startles me, Tri State 342 and 344 parked on gate 33 and 34. All with the same details as what I made on one of my fanfiction in a wiki called Phineas and Ferb Fanon. The tail number, where it parks, the ground ops, the whatever it is, the pilots, the-OTHER STUFF AND THEY'RE EXACTLY THE SAME, except this one happens in the night. So shall I jump off this terminal and find myself waking up? Or shall I just go on with it? Or shall I jump off this terminal and find myself unconscious for eternity? Nah, that will be too foolish for me. I continued on my stroll down the 95-gate terminal building, finding myself trapped into a darkening end of the terminal rooftop, with only a couple of fading lights here and there to guide me along this abandoned zen garden (with an abandoned fish pond, too) of the most unused part of the terminal, which is it's northeastern end, usually for extra flights to remote and unpopular destinations. As I was walking through this abandoned little site, I can see an old Boeing 737-300 taxiing out of the last gate in this wing, And then, things went quiet. This wing is so abandoned and protected with high walls that even airplanes taking off sounds like it's off a distance of 2 miles. I need to turn back, so I went to one of the entrances to the airport. But guess what? All of them was locked> "Now what?" I asked myself. My nervous system going rogue, I decided to turn back and run, but then- -SPLASH!!! I caught myself in an old water filter full of dirty water and moss from the never-cleaned-mostly-rainwater-containing-Koi ponds. I must have fell myself well into the mouth of the filter, because I am, well, stuck. I tried to untangle my suit from it, struggling so hard and forcing it to rip off my clothes, and managed to climb up the filthy pond again. But now I just realized. That pond wasn't really abandoned at all. As soon as I jumped out of the pond, the filter turns on and got jammed at once-perhaps because of my 1000 dollar suit. Crack. Dreams get complicated. But on the other side, I need to find the truth if I was really in a dream or not. I've escaped death (or waking up) and now, what? I ran on the sidewalk, trying doors as I went, and found one broken door that randomly opens and closes by itself because it's sensors are jammed. I made my way in and tried every service elevator. Too bad, the only working ones are in the main terminal body, which is five gates away. It's a short run, but these nasty stuff around me won't please enough people. But then I just remembered. I got a locker room of my own in this airport. Well, in my imaginations, at least. I ran to the nearest active service elevator and take a trip down to the crew's sector. I ran to my (surprisingly near) locker room and took a bath. As I did, I replayed all the pandemonium I've experienced today in my head and did not find a single clue that I was dreaming. But things are as strange as it can be, very strange, I never did bear to reply everything all over again. So I took off, fully dressed with a new outfit from my locker and took off. I want to prove something else in this randomly generated maze. Well, you've guessed it. "Do I really have a private jet?" ---- It might sound silly, but I have been wondering about this pretty recently in real life. All I want is a private jet. And that's it. So, because I am at the right place and time, at this dreamworld with heavy foundations and strong columns that can stand the craziest of earthquakes, I raced my way down the crew area of the airport into the hangars section of the airport. Things are still the same as I was imagining it is. I travelled down the long alleyways and passed almost a hundred elevators until I reached the location. It is a large open lot, with almost fifty hangars and a lot of private jets. They are practically everywhere. And they are even isolated almost two miles away from the nearest runway. But I never did imagined this. But I think I did when I plan the airport on my mind... When I was playing with thousands of papers in random directories of my brain... But why is it? Is this just subconscious control? Why didn't sparkling grape cluck like chickens? Tri State 342 cleared for takeoff, runway 33 right, ILS departure to the east approved... Shiphorns blowing near the bay... Where am I? I can't focus. I really can't. A lot of things are happening inside my head. They seem to be spinning around like a tornado that is ready to pop up in a mighty blast of data and flesh... Stubbornly, I progressed to Hangar 33, which is like the smallest of them all, but the most advanced. I tapped my card and pushed my way in through the personnel entrance, There is a control panel on my right, precisely where I placed it on my mind, and the other areas of the hangar are really dark. I turned on the panel. It requested for a switch key to disengage the hangars defense system. I looked around, and a rock caught my eye. I progressed through, lifted it up and took the key my mind has placed. And as soon as I inserted the key on the slot and turned it, everything went bright, and the glass door to my left slides open, I can't believe what I see. Precisely parked into the very center of the hangar, with it's shiny body and aerodynamic features, it was sitting there, waiting for me to hike in and start a flight. I evade the flickering reflection from the dozens of LED spotlights of the hangar, and approached it. Slowly by slowly, trembling with excitement, I progressed towards, slowly, and at last, touched the aircraft I have been dreaming of for more than two years. This is impossible. I am actually touching what I have been dreaming of, a private jet that goes beyond the supersonic barrier. An aircraft like no other. The world's first intelligent flying device. Something that Phineas and Ferb will take three days to build. A masterpiece of imagination and technology. A perfect composition of aerodynamics and true art. A tremendous delicacy with no missing ingredients. The hero of all airplane fairytales. The leader of the the aviation world's future. My very own aircraft. The 650D. To be continued... Category:Fanon Works Category:FadhilPF's Pages Category:Need Spellcheck